To Love A Blood Traitor
by HallowThorn
Summary: I turned my head away from him as tears stung my eyes. He placed a hand under my chin and pulled my head to meet his gaze. "Is it true?" He asked, his eyes reflecting the hurt and anger I had caused. He didn't deserve this. I'd been lying to him for far too long. So I did the only thing I could. I ran from om the only people who have ever cared about me. From my real life.
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first Harry Potter Fanfiction so please go easy on me.

* * *

"Now remember Zelania don't socialize with any blood traitors and do _**NOT**_ let anyone know of your blood heritage do you hear me?" My adoptive mother asked me. Well, she wasn't really my adoptive mother. She just took me from Hillside orphanage, an orphanage that kept orphaned muggle borns away from muggle society so they would be less likely to expose the magical world. We let everyone think that I was her adoptive daughter but to me it felt a bit more like kidnapping. I stared up into the icy blue eyes of my 'mother'. Grace Fairfox, a pure blood enthusiast, she was a tall, grim looking woman who constantly looked like she was chewing a wasp, imagine what she looked like when I got sorted into Ravenclaw and not Slytherin like she wanted, I still have the scars. She had shoulder length, dirty blonde hair that was in a bun. I quickly nodded my head and hurried away from her as I ran through the wall at Kings cross station and through to platform 9 ¾. Leaving my old life behind.

Now were are my manners, Old Fox features would kill me if I forgot them. I'm Zelania-Rose Everglade but everyone thinks my last name is Fairfox. So I guess you should call me Zelania-Rose Fairfox…..that's a bit of a mouthful so call me Rosa, that's what my friends do.

Speaking of them here comes one now. Jasmine Ravenkey. My year, A Gryffindor. She is one of my best friends, one of the two that actually know of my true blood heritage, quite short with emerald green eyes, that I swear change with her mood sometimes, and red hair. Jasmine bounded into the empty compartment I was currently occupying on the Hogwarts express. I have known Jasmine the longest because she too was an orphan but she kept getting moved from orphanage to orphanage so I shared a room with her at Hillside for two years when we were both nine before she moved again. Then at the sorting ceremony last year I heard her name be called and I couldn't believe it. We met up and got closer again. She introduced me to Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and all of the current weasleys, except Percy I kinda got into a bit of trouble at the start of the year BUT that's another story, and I introduced her to Luna.

Jasmine slid into the seat opposite me and grabbed her book from her bag before settling down. I raised an eyebrow. Ok the whole ignoring thing I'm used to. Apparently not seeing me for several weeks isn't that unbearable, but still that isn't the weird part. She would actually sit FREAKING STILL. But no Jasmine was practically jumping in her seat. It got so bad that I thought her black barn owl Hercules, who was snug in his cage, would fall off the seat. My own owl, Lyra a normal barn owl, was currently sitting on the back of the seat I was on, cocking her head at my red-headed friend.

"Ok either you just ate a load of marshmallows" Her muggle weakness "Or you just saw Harry" I pointed out.

Her emerald eyes quickly snapped up to me in a fierce glare and I returned it realising the answer. "Aha so it was Harry" I announced pointing at her.

A rosy blush adorned her face as she swaked my hand away from herself before replying "No it wasn't-". I didn't let her finish.

"Oh it so was" I literally leaped from my side of the compartment and kneeled next to her, Only vaguely aware I had knocked Hercules' cage onto the floor and he flew out of the cage with an appalled hoot and settled next to Lyra. "I know you saw him" I was now poking my friend in the side constantly as I repeated my previous statement with glee.

Jasmine, on the other hand, wasn't enjoying the questioning as much as I was as she kept hitting my hand away. I went to poke her shoulder but she all but screamed "NO TOUCHIE" and next thing either of us knew we were on the floor laughing our heads off.

The door to our compartment slid open to reveal a shocked cyan haired girl. She stood in the doorway, looking down at us with dark blue eyes. Jasmine, being extremely embarrassed, quickly got back onto her seat and sent me, who was sprawled out on top of her, into the window. I fell to the floor as Jasmine sent me an apologetic smile.

"Do I want to know?" The cyan haired girl got my attention again. I stood up and examined her closely. The hogwarts robes, but a fellow Ravenclaw, her hair was a striking blue and was pulled back into a ponytail. She walked towards me with open arms and I gladly accepted her embrace.

This was Paige Penrose, my closest friend in Ravenclaw, and the other person to know my blood heritage. We met last year when I stopped a bleach blonde boy in our year *Cough* Malfoy *Cough* from picking on her because of her hair. She let me go and sat next to Jasmine, who had recovered her book and was now immersed in it. I sat back on my side and felt a scream rise in my throat as a black, furry lump landed on my lap. Babs. Paige's pet, a pitch black cat with piercing green eyes.

"Heya Babs" I cooed as I stroked the cats head before she returned to her mistress's lap.

"So how was your summer, Paige?" I asked as Lyra climbed on my shoulder, she is slightly scared of Babs and has a few missing feathers as a reason.

"Oh the normal, stuck at home with my mum but that's about it. Oh and Babs caught a fox" Paige replied casually.

This got Jasmine's attention "What?, Babs caught a fox?".

Paige laughed at her friends expression before nodding, confirming her friends thoughts. I chuckled as Jasmine slowly brought her gaze to her book, confusion still lingering in her green eyes. I then looked out the window. Babs was quite a vicious animal and I knew that, unfortunately so did Lyra, who was now curled up on my lap with her beak tucked under her wing. If only that unfortunate fox had been fox features herself. Would have made my life a whole lot easier. Speaking of which I was still sore from her last punishment.

The rest of the journey went smoothly. Paige and I talking and Jasmine occasionally adding a comment here and there. We were almost there when I had to get changed into my robes. I lifted Lyra off my lap and placed her back on the seat, Babs was already asleep so it was safe. I grabbed my bag from the rack above me and made my way out of our compartment and into the nearest bathroom. I locked the door and quickly put on my Ravenclaw robes. I looked in the mirror and scrutinised my reflection. Pale skin, jet black hair and violet eyes. I certainly wasn't the most common looking of girls. My eyes were a bright violet and my raven hair tended to bring out the paleness of my skin. I quickly french braided my waist length hair and walked down the side of the train. I approached my compartment when a disgruntled Lyra was shoved in my arms.

I looked up to find an ecstatic Paige in front of me, wearing a grin that couldn't possibly fit on her face. Babs was hefted into her bag, obviously not enjoying being woken up. "What happened?" I asked as Paige grabbed me by the shoulders and practically pushed me against the window of our compartment. I couldn't believe this! There. Sitting right there. Was my friend Jasmine Ravenkey a girl who wouldn't even put her damned book down for her two closest friends was sitting right there talking and laughing with Harry Potter. Harry FREAKIN Potter.

I turned to Paige who looked like she was gonna burst. "Again, what happened?" I asked as we walked down the side of the train, dodging the trolley where I was tempted to pull Paige away by her ear before she mugged them for all their pumpkin pasties.

After Paige's attention was directed back towards me she replied "Oh Harry just asked if he could talk to Jasmine and I grabbed Babs and Lyra as fast as I could to leave them alone. I mean do you know how long she has been crushing on him?". I could only nod as I knew, probably better than anyone, that my friend, the completely emotionless Gryffindor, was smitten with 'the chosen one'.

"So what now?" I asked, hoping she had a plan as Lyra hopped up to perch on my shoulder, I barely kept her in her cage and when I did she hated it….with a passion. My cyan haired friend gave me a smirk that sent a chill up my spine. This wasn't good.

"Well there is only one compartment with enough room for us both two fit in" She replied. She didn't mean...No. She did.

My thoughts were interrupted when I was roughly grabbed round the waist and thrown over someones shoulder. I barely had time to glimpse Lyra fly off my shoulder. My eyes widened as I got an eyeful of give away ginger hair. I was vaguely aware that the train had stopped as I struggled. My captor then proceeded to walk get off the train, not bothering to duck in the slightest so I hit my head on the doorway. As I let out a scream I heard the person chuckle but after a knee to the chest they stopped. I got tired of struggling and went limp in their hold, ignoring everyone's weird looks, I rested my head on my hand as my elbow rested on their back. I wasn't worried. I have a pretty good idea who this was…..this isn't the first time.

"Having fun?"

I looked up to see a familiar smirking red-head, carrying a blue haired girl. Fred. So if Fred was there then that meant that...

"George?" I called sweetly over my shoulder, though my eyes were burning holes through Fred's head.

"Yes?" He replied, completely oblivious.

"Kindly put me down please" I asked, trying not to sound as though it was through gritted teeth.

"Nope" I gave him a chance. I glanced over to see Fred smirking at me as Paige hit her fists against his back.

"Hey George, do you know why I have some lessons with you?".

"Oh here we go" He muttered as he shifted my weight on his shoulder "Yes because you Dumbledore thought you needed a challenge because the first year course was to easy for you".

"And what classes are they?".

"Charms and Care of magical creatures".

I smirked and in the corner of my eye I saw Paige freeze as she tried to bite Fred. "And what did I do last year to Filch that you and Fred thought was 'Bloody wicked'?". A victorious smirk came to my face and I directed it to Fred.

"Um oh the time you got that huge bird to fly through the window and attack-" He abruptly stopped in his tracks and I could feel him tense under me. The next thing I knew I was on the floor on my back, groaning in pain may I add, as Paige was sitting next to me, trying to get Babs to calm down. I looked at the twins and noticed them trying to sneak away silently but oh I had another idea.

"So boys did you know that Babs caught a fox during summer?" This got the exact reaction I was hoping for. Both pairs of brown eyes widened as I turned to Paige. "Release the cat!" I declared, laughing as the twins tried to shoot stunning spells at the black bundle of fluff. Oh this was going to be a very interesting year indeed.

* * *

HT


	2. Animagus?

I walked into the great hall, a bit late. I had missed Dumbledore's speech and now everyone was eating. I looked towards the Ravenclaw table and I couldn't see a single speck of cyan hair. Paige was known for not socializing much so I wasn't worried much. I then casually walked toward the Gryffindor table and sat down between Ron and Jasmine.

"Nice to see you dropping in Rosa" Jasmine commented as she ate her chicken.

I usually ate on the Gryffindor table with the trio and the twins and I think either the teachers don't know or don't care.

"Where's Bluey?" Ron asked, referring to Paige. Usually I would laugh at that remark as it causes my friend to go ballistic but there was one thing he did that irked me. He talked with his mouthful. Now don't get me wrong I'm not prissy at all but when you were brought up by a high class hoighty toighty hag like I was you tend to pick up some habits.

Actually, after I looked around, I saw that I wasn't the only one grossed by his behaviour. Hermione was looking at him with a death glare and I'm sure steam was coming out of her ears. I chuckled as I leaned back into Jasmine, who wasn't pleased with the personal contact, and away from Hermione as she proceed to scold him and hit him with her textbook.

I ignored his pained squeals as I reached forward to grab an apple when my hand was slapped away. I pulled it back and rubbed it as my violet eyes landed on the culprit. George.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"That" He said pointing to the apple I reached for "Is mine" He grabbed it and proceeded to take a bite out of it.

I rolled my eyes. Not this again. The twins thought that since this was the Gryffindor table and I was a Ravenclaw I couldn't eat anything. Every time….except Christmas. That's actually when I met all this lot.

I just sighed dramatically as I stole Rons plate of food.

"Hey!" He protested.

I looked at him and smiled innocently "Ronald, close your mouth you'll catch flies" I told him as I started to eat.

He continued to look at me aghast before he grabbed another plate and started to pile it to the sky with an assortment of food.

I turned back to my two best friends and stuck my tongue out at them before returning to a conversation with Jasmine about this muggle book series.

Dinner went quickly and I soon found myself awake at three am..again. You see ever since I was younger I had this bizarre sleeping pattern. I'm a night owl but I also am a morning person. I would stay up really late then rise with the sun and never feel tired.

I got up from my bed and quickly changed from my pajamas to a pair of leggings and a long sleeved blue top, long hair in a french braid. I slipped on my ugg boots before I snuck out of my common room and up to the astronomy tower. Even though it was a very restricted area I always went there on clear nights. I loved the view, you could literally see for miles and all you could see was untouched green scenery, and it was the only place in Hogwarts that you could clearly see the stars without any light pollution like I was used to. With my real parents.

I guess now would be a good time to let you in a bit more about my life. I'm a muggleborn and Well you see my parents knew about magic because they were friends with Cedric Diggory's parents. The thing was when Voldermort, don't really give a shit about using his real name to be honest, first rose to power my parents didn't see the danger they were in and kept to their normal lives. That was their downfall.

Deatheaters came in the night and murdered my mother. The first time I saw the killing curse. I had come in as they had let the curse off. The bright green flash blinded me and her body fell to the floor and I ran to it, crying and begging her to wake up. One of the death eaters was about to use the cruciatus curse on me but a voice called out.

"Expelliarmus"

I sat down on the steps at the edge of the astronomy tower and let the memory take over me.

I remember looking at him in shock. My father had always abused me and never cared about me but he had just saved me.

"Stupify!" He yelled at the death eaters that came towards me, sending them all away. He then ran at me and grabbed my wrist before proceeding to drag me out of the house and towards the trees near our house. My little legs tried their best to keep up with him but I ended up stumbling a few times but my Father pulled me back up and we carried on running.

He swung me around to face him as soon as he thought we were safe. I had never seen him like that. His face creased with worry and his eyes filled with tears.

"Run, Rosa. Please run" He pleaded as he shoved something into my hand. I looked at him and I just shook my head. After everything he did, he was my only family left and even at eight I didn't want to leave him. My answer only seemed to stress him out more as the sounds of angry voices came closer. He closed his eyes and grabbed my shoulders tightly, bending down to my height. I looked at him and saw his eyes, the same unusual bright violet as mine, alight with fury and concern.

"Zelainia-Rose" He bellowed " Listen to me you run, you do not stop or turn back alright, you keep moving, change if you have to but you never stop fighting". He pushed me forward then and I listened. I ran as fast and far as my legs would carry me, even when I heard my father's blood curdling scream. I was young and I soon got tired so I climbed a tree and hid.

I stayed quiet until I saw a man, with long blonde hair, walk into the clearing below me and start looking around angrily.

"Where is she?" He yelled. I shrunk back into the trunk as I realised he was looking for me.

"I won't tell you" A weak voice croaked out.

I turned to look at the owner of the voice and I had to clamp a hand over my mouth to stop myself from screaming. My father was there, held up by another two men in black capes and silver masks. His hair was tussled and out of place, His body was alive with vivid red marks and grazes. This wasn't the man I grew up knowing, so strong and dominant, this was a man who had been broken. He had lost his wife and people were after his daughter, you couldn't blame him. It scared me so much because my father always told me to fight and stand up for myself, But he had given up the fight. When I was young he always told me

"It's not the size of the wolf in the fight

It's the size of the fight in the wolf".

I always found it ironic.

The blonde haired man seemed to have little patience as he turned back to my father and held up his wand "Crucio" He yelled.

My father fell to the floor and writhed in agony as his screams filled my ears and I clamped my hands over my ears.

"CRUCIO!"

The screams worsened and my Father's back arched up until I was sure it would break. The man suddenly lowered his wand and Walked up to my Father, a now heaving and panting mass on the floor.

"You know, Stephen, we will find her and the prophecy will come to pass" He chuckled as he poked my Father with his foot.

"Burn in hell, Lucius" My father spat.

The man seemed unaffected "Pity, I'm already there".

Then he raised his wand and shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!".

And for the second time that night, a green flash blinded my vision. I opened my eyes cautiously and again I had to stop myself from crying out as I saw the horrible gash on my Father's now lifeless body.

I crawled away from the view and pressed myself against the tree and closed my eyes.

I heard a sudden 'pop' that was mixed with the swish of a cloak and I slowly peered out to see the Deatheaters had gone. Disapparated most likely.

I waited a while before I came down, just to make sure they were gone. I quickly climbed down the tree and I ran over to my father. I fell to my knees beside him , as tears welled up in my eyes. I gently closed his unseeing eyes and kissed his still warm cheek.

I made a promise that night. That I will always fight no matter what the consequences may be.

I found Hillside Orphanage a few weeks after the incident . I stayed there for a year before I was adopted, well kidnapped, by old fox features. That's where I stayed until I got to Hogwarts.

I sighed as I looked at the stars, my eyes filled with tears but I refused to let them go. My Father always said it was a sign of weakness. I had grown up that night. Faster than anyone I knew. No one knows anything about that night and I don't want them to. I wouldn't be able to handle all the looks I would get, so full of pity. I would snap and I know it. So I kept it in and tell no one, seems like the easiest way.

I walk over to balcony and lean on it as I look out towards the forest. It was one of my favourite places to go and it helped me unwind. My fingers absentmindedly played with my necklace. It was what my Father had shoved in my hand that night. I never took it off. It was a medallion of a wolf. It was just the head and it had two amethysts for the eyes.

My head shot up as I heard a howl coming from the forbidden forest. I felt a smirk pull at my lips before I practically shot down the stairs and I snuck through the corridors. At one point I had to dive into another corridor as Peeves went flying past, screaming like a banshee I might add, Must've been the barron.

I then slipped through a secret passage and into the forest. I know most of you are thinking "Oh why would you go into the forest after hearing a howl?" "Are you mad?".

For the first this isn't the first time I've been here. Live a little.

The second….Completely bonkers.

I walked through the trees and looked around. I knew it was here somewhere and I was gonna find it.

I heard a rustle in the trees and I snapped round to find the mist moving from somethings haste.

Smiling, I felt for my wand and once I knew it was there I smiled. I had nothing to be afraid of.

One thing you should know about me is people say I'm too reckless. I agree one hundred percent but….meh I like having fun.

I strained my ears to hear any sign of movement.

A twig snapped.

My hand twitched.

A growl echoed.

My lips curved.

The sound of clawed paws scratching the ground sounded from behind me and I spun round to see a black blur head towards me.

A flash of teeth.

I quickly ducked and I saw the blur properly. A grey wolf. Black actually with ice blue eyes. The wolf dug its claws into the ground and it turned towards me, skidding as it did so. It growled at me, baring its fangs.

A swipe of claws.

The wolf came at me again and this time I ran toward it, meeting it in the middle of the clearing.

One more thing you should know about me.

I'm an animagus.

I shifted to my own form. An arctic wolf. Less fur than normal but still a lot and my bright violet eyes. I looked exactly like my pendant and I knew that's why my Father gave it to me.

The ever famous quote was engraved into the back of it.

"It's not the size of the wolf in the fight

But the size of the fight in the wolf".

I met the black wolf with a growl as we fell to the ground and were reduced to nothing but a rolling ying and yang symbol as we rolled down the hill next to black lake. We came to a stop at the bottom of the hill where we landed in a pile of legs and tails.

I groaned, though it sounded like a growl, and pushed up sending the black wolf to the ground. I walked towards the lake but a sudden pain in my leg caused me to snap round. The black wolf had bitten my leg. I rolled my eyes at it before tackling it to the ground.

Our fighting and snarling soon turned from dangerous to playfull. We continued this little scrap until a small but immensely irritated cough reached our ears. We both immediately froze. The black wolf biting my ear as I had its tail in my mouth.

We both looked to a medium sized rock sticking up in the ground and on top of that sat a girl. She wore jeans and a blue shirt with a panther on. Her green eyes were accented by her shoulder length wavy hair. Ah Flora Dusk. My Hufflepuff friend.. Me and the wolf just exchanged glances before we both pulled apart and sat next to each other.

Flora glared at me and the black wolf. I lowered my ears slightly as I looked at the black wolf. I was not surprised to see a girl in jeans and a blue jacket smirking back at me. She had a short pixie cut of dark brown, bordering on black hair, her eyes though were pure ebony. This was Robyn Michaels, my Slytherin friend and partner in crime.

I looked back towards Flora and saw her glare had been moved to me directly. I sighed before I shifted back to my human form. Blue top, leggings, uggs and black hair still french braided. I faked a smile in her direction before laying down.

"So girls" I started "Mind telling me why you called...well howled?".

Flora narrowed her eyes at me...again "Mind telling me why you two were in your animagus forms and fighting again? You know as well as I do that if you get caught-" By this time me and Robyn were reciting her speech along with her as she scolded us at least once a fortnight "You might as well break your own wands and bugger off to Azkaban for the rest of your lives".

You see me and Robyn are animagi. Well unregistered ones because we didn't want anyone to know that we had achieved the full animagus transformation. Besides it's fun being a wolf.

"Can you answer my question now please?" I whined as I looked at Flora "Why did you need us?".

Robyn only snorted "She just wanted to make sure she could get her rant in before the new school year".

I laughed as this was not an odd occurrence. In heinz sight maybe letting Flora know we are animagus wasn't the best idea. Shoulda told Jasmine or kept it to ourselves.

"Actually" Flora started "I saw another animagus".

Mine and Robyn's laughter stopped immediately. Another animagus. That was unheard of. The only other animagus we knew was Professor Mcgonagall.

"What did they look like?" Robyn asked.

The Hufflepuff shrugged. "I didn't see their human form only the animagus form. It was a big black dog".

Me and Robyn sat there on the cold ground for a while in silence before we exchanged looks and I nodded as she smirked and looked at Flora "You can get back to the castle on your own right?" She asked.

A nod.

Fast as lightning, Robyn and I shifted to our wolf forms before we sprinted off into the forest to try and find this 'new animagus'.

Under normal circumstances, and skills, our human ears wouldn't have picked up Flora's outraged cry but we were wolves and we did hear it. This was one of the amazing things about being able to obtain an animagus form, especially a wolf. I loved the feeling of freedom as we tore round the forest.

Even from where we left her, Flora could hear my joyful howl.


	3. Busted

'Shit, shit, shit, shit' That was practically the only thought running through my head as I ran through the corridors.

You see Robyn and I had been out REALLY late I mean early looking for that new animagus but all we found was some footprints. We tried to track them by scent but….we found something and I do not want to know what animal that came from. Anyway I had forgotten that today was Ravenclaw Quidditch tryouts. I happened to play seeker last year and I was going for the place again.

I was walking to my common room around breakfast time when I remembered the tryouts and I literally: sprinted up the stairs; dodged Peeves; answered the riddle from the eagle knocker; got changed into my traditional blue Ravenclaw Quidditch robes; braided my hair and twisted it into a bun; grabbed my broom and ran downstairs to the pitch all in under twenty minutes.

I ran outside the school and towards the pitch. I made it to the middle of the pitch as Roger Davis, the Ravenclaw captain, started his speak about the usual. It went a little something like this.

"WE WANT TO BEAT SLYTHERIN!".

Yeah….Team Spirit.

I laughed to myself as I readied myself to get onto my broom. As soon as I was settled I shot off into the sky, definitely going the highest. My tradition was to go as fast as I could as I did a few laps around the pitch before we played. I was on one of my warm-up laps when a flash of red caught my attention. I did a u-turn on my broom before I headed in the direction of the flash of red.

As I landed on the viewing platform I was engulfed in a hug by Jasmine.

"Good luck" She exclaimed. She was one of Gryffindors chasers.

I smiled at her before Harry stepped up to me "Listen Rosa you'll be fine".

"Thanks Harry but Cho's-" I started but was cut off when my favourite gingers popped up at my shoulders.

"Isn't as good as you" They finished.

"Right Fred?"

"Right George"

I rolled my eyes at them, they just wanted to hit bludgers at me, before I turned back to Harry "Just make sure you stay focused and knock them dead" He smiled at me. You see last year me and Harry had a bit of a competition. We would always race around and mess about on the pitch before actually going to get the snitch.

"I don't see why she's worried though" A voice called out "She's already kicked your arse loads of times" I looked behind my friends and saw another red head, about my age walk up to us.

"Thanks Ron" I grinned.

I jumped down to the lower part of the platform and looked out over the pitch, trying to get a sense of who I'm up against.

Cho was probably my biggest competition and I had managed to beat her last year. Though I did respect her for her skills I mean she is a great flyer and a talented witch. Paige wasn't trying out. She doesn't like Quidditch that much. I did asked her if she wanted to come watch when I was in our dorm, briefly, but she mumbled something about going into the forest with Luna to find nargles. I was gonna have to get Robyn and look for them incase that animagus shows up and is dangerous.

Before I knew it the whistle was blown, signalling the trial match. I grabbed my broom and quickly took off, not bothering to say bye but I heard their shouts of luck and encouragement.

The match was getting heated pretty quickly and after a couple of hours I was getting frustrated because every time I got close to the snitch Cho would suddenly pop up and make me lose sight of it. I was currently circling the top of the pitch when a flash of gold caught my eye. Now again with me being reckless and impulsive.

I quickly dived towards the flash of gold and as I got closer I saw it was infact the golden snitch. My violet eyes narrowed as determination set in. I followed the snitch all the way to the ground where it quickly pulled up and I, being a few feet off the ground, followed swiftly. The snitch flew across the field and I was feverishly giving chase.

I knew I wasn't getting anywhere like this and again I could see Cho closing in, though she was very far away. I decided to adopt one of Harry's techniques and I slowly stood up on my broom, still travelling ridiculously fast around the field. I leaned forward and reached for the snitch and my fingers were just about to close around it before Cho came speeding towards me and I lost my balance and fell off my broom, face first.

I screamed as I fell I brought my arms to my chest and forward rolled when I landed. I didn't roll once. Oh no! I rolled end over end until I was sure my world was never going to be normal again. As I finished rolling I was laying on my front, robes splayed around me.

My mind was turning and I wasn't sure how long I had been laying there before I heard voices.

"Rosa!" Fred. Hermione, Ron, Harry and George.

I could hear the sounds of feet stamping on the ground but I didn't lift my head. I just fisted my hands, since I was laying on them and they were feeling numb..But wait!

I heard a voice call through the other "Move, let me through!". It was Jasmine.

I felt hands on my back but I was busy processing my new discovery. When Jasmine had finally rolled me onto my back I was in fits of laughter.

"See, She's fine" Jasmine said casually.

George was giving me a really weird look. "Are you sure?".

"Yes" Jasmine was always to the point.

But Ron wasn't convinced "maybe she has a concussion or something?" He offered pointing towards the still hysterical me. Fred bent down and put a hand on my head, feeling for a bump, but I smacked it away as I sat up, still laughing slightly, and showed them what lay in my other hand. Caged between my fingers was the golden snitch.

A cheer went through my friends as they laid eyes on the small little ball.

I was quickly pulled up into loads of hugs and thousands of well dones were thrown at me aswell.

After everyone had their say I was thrown in front of Roger Davis. As I handed him the snitch he only glanced at me before he stalked off muttering "Nice job".

I rolled my eyes as he walked back up to the school with the equipment.

"What a dick!".

All eyes moved to Jasmine as she stood there, hands on hips, glaring after my house's captain. Her glare faded after a while, though still being annoyed, and she was suddenly aware of the dozens of eyes on her. "What?" She shrugged "He is".

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After the tryouts we had headed back up to the castle for dinner. This time I sat with Paige, who had come back unsuccessful in her search, on the Ravenclaw table. I had told her about my catch of the snitch and she had spat her Pumpkin juice out at me. But I had ducked so it hit some passing Slytherins. Score. She now regretted not coming and she promised to come to the next match if I got on the team. On the condition that the next time I went for the snitch I had to do a swallow dive for it.

...

...

...

...

...

...

So she's not coming.

I soon left to have a shower and when I got down to the common room I was not surprised to find it empty. It was a saturday and nearly everyone was in the library, aren't we the life of the party, So no one was ever in our common room. I walked downstairs, Hair twirled with chopsticks and in a pair of grey leggings with a long sleeved green t-shirt. I started a fire in the fireplace before I curled up on the sofa in front of it with a book.

This is one of my favourite things to do at night because no one is ever here and it's so quiet. I was so engrossed by my book that by the time that I glanced up at the clock it was already two hours past curfew. To be honest I wasn't surprised, most of the other Ravenclaws knew that if I was reading I was not to be disturbed and that I barely sleep anyway. I sighed before I shifted, trying to get comfortable again so I could finish my book.

Suddenly the room to the common room was sung open and I turned round to see who made the uncharacteristic entrance, well for a Ravenclaw that is.

But no who should walk in? None other then Fred Weasley. A Gryffindor.

"Fred?" I asked from my spot in front of the fire "How did you get in here?".

"You do realize that the lock on your common room is to answer a riddle right?".

I rolled my eyes as I slouched against the sofa "What are you doing here?"

He smiled sheepishly as he answered "Running from Filch".

Ah. That made sense. "Prank?".

He nodded. I sighed and closed my book as I patted the spot next to me on the sofa. He walked up to me and in the light of the fire I could see his hands were slightly green.

"What did you do?" I asked as I put my book on the table and turned my attention to him, gesturing to his hands.

"Oh, Well Me and George kinda put permeant dye in the teachers water tank" He replied.

"You mean the one that runs to their showers?" I asked incredulously.

He nodded and I burst out laughing. "That is an amazing idea!" I exclaimed, not caring about the people I might wake "Wait you didn't let me in on this one. Why not?" I cocked my head to the side slightly, a small habit I picked up from Jasmine.

"Well me and George thought-"

It was then that it finally clicked in my head. There was a lack of gingers.

"Where is George?" I asked, narrowing my eyes on him.

His eyes widened in panic and he now found his green hands very interesting.

"You mean you left your brother, no your TWIN, out there and he could get detention for something I know full well you came up with!" He tried to deny that but I grabbed a pillow from behind me before twirling round and proceeding to hit him with it.

"You arse!" I shouted as I hit him upside the head with the pillow.

Fred jumped before once again going to defend himself again "He was the one that ran off first, what do you want me to do? Go and look for him?".

I sighed as I stood up and threw the pillow at him and walked towards the door. "that's exactly what I want, and I am helping you now come on!" I said as I opened the door to my common room and waited for him to go through it, which he did rather reluctantly muttering "I was only joking".

We both walked along the corridor in silence and darkness, in fear that using our wands would attract Filch. The silence was deafening. I was not a person for silence.

"So where did you last see George?".

Fred only hesitated in steps only slightly "We were both walking back from the teachers bathroom when we heard a yell, definitely from a new teacher and we both took off running. He wanted to go back to our common room but that would be the first place they would check so I thought to come to yours".

"What were you going to do when the teachers found you weren't in your dorms?" I asked.

And that was when that smirk took pride of place on his face "That dear Rosa is where you come in" He stated as we walked round another corner, turning away from the stairs to the third level. "I had a plan that you had a 'traumatic' experience and I heard about it and being the amazing best friend I am came to see if you are alright".

I mulled the plan over in my head. Believable yet different. "So you want me to lie to the teachers?" I yelled, stopping in front of him.

"Yep, you got a problem with that?" He asked as he smiled cheekily down at me.

"Not one" I replied casually as I turned away.

We continued our search for George in silence, besides the occasional call of his name and run in with Peeves.

It was going well before Fred suddenly pulled me into one of the alcoves in the wall. I was going to scream but the ginger clamped his hand over my mouth preventing me from gracing the halls with my high pitched voice. He pushed me against the walls and I started to pry his hands from my face to no avail.

I was considering biting him when I heard what he had.

Voices.

I recognised one of them almost immediately. The other was more masculine. Harder to place to a name but it came to me quickly.

Fred however didn't look like he had figured out who it was yet. I licked his hand, causing him to yelp and pull it away.

"What was that?" He whisper yelled.

"It was for covering my mouth now stop complaining" I walked past him and out of the alcove "I could've bit you".

"Where are you going?" He asked as he followed me "That isn't George".

I shook my head, nearing the corner to the corridor where the voices were coming from. Fred seemed to recognise the voices the closer we got.

"Hey wait..that's-"

"Mr Potter, Miss Ravenkey, I trust you have a good reason to be loitering in the corridors at this time of night". The new voice cut out through the silence and caused me and Fred to halt in our track as we glanced at each other nervously.

"Professor we were just-" I heard Jasmine's voice try to object.

"No excuses Ravenkey!" The masculine voice drawled.

I looked over to Fred and saw he was looking quite nervous as he mouthed one word at me. 'Snape'.

"Now if you are quite finished" Snape spoke as I heard a comment die in Jasmine's throat . I nodded at him before we both started to walk backwards quietly and then we turned around to run but we froze when he called out.

"Mr Weasley, Miss Everglade, would you be so kind as to grace us with your presence".

Fred and I just looked at eachother before he sighed and walked into the corridor Snape was in, dragging me by the wrist I might add.

Snape's cold eyes scrutinised us for a while and Fred dropped my hand.

"Now" Snape said as he spun on his heels and stalked off "Follow me".

I exchanged a worried glance with Jasmine as I fell into step beside her and Fred with Harry.

"What were you doing up?" She whispered to me.

"Looking for George"

"Why?"

"Prank gone wrong"

She raised an eyebrow "You weren't part of it were you?". Oh the ever knowing one.

"Hell no" I whisper-yelled "If I was, it would have worked" I aimed it over at Fred a bit.

"Not my fault" He whisper-yelled back.

"Oh it so was".

"If you two are finished with your lovers spat, I would like to continue this journey in silence" Snape barked, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder.

I felt the heat rise in my cheeks as they flushed and I lowered my head, allowing my fringe to cover my face. Beside me I heard Jasmine snickering but after a well judged elbow in her dodgy shoulder she shut right up.

The walk down to the dungeons was cold and miserable. Like normal. I slipped twice and the second time my foot caught Harry in the back of the knee.

Once we got down to the potions room I was surprised to see Robyn and George sitting at different desks. George glaring at Fred as he sat down near him and Robyn smirking slightly at the long serving ginger.

I moved to go sit next to Robyn when Snape spoke out again.

"Miss Everglade I must implore you to not touch anything, I do not need anything else being blown up for you see I just finished cleaning up your friend Miss Dusk's mess she created earlier, but then again I suspect you may have helped her with that".

I shook my head as I sat down "Sir I wasn't paired with her today".

Snape simply shook his head at me before muttering something that sounded along the lines of regardless.

I sighed as he went into the back storage room. I waited for a few seconds before I rounded on Robyn as she did the same to me.

"What are you doing here?" We shouted.

"Are you mocking me?" Synchronicity still intact.

"Stop that!" We both shouted as we turned away from each other.

"Hey We're the twins here!" Fred shouted.

George scoffed "Yeah, feeling the brotherly love".

"Was that sarcasm Georgie?"

"I don't know Freddie, what do you think?".

I sighed and let them bicker as I looked around for Jasmine and unsurprisingly I found her poking through the book shelf at the back of the classroom.

I turned back to a pouting Robyn "Ok I'm here because I was caught out after curfew helping Fred find George after a pranking mishap".

"Pfft Ameteur" Robyn muttered, her black eyes lingering on Fred.

"I heard that!" Fred yelled.

"You were supposed to Weasley!" Robyn countered.

"Anyway" I said loudly drawing Robyns attention back to me as Fred went back to arguing with George "What are you here for?".

"Got caught near the forest" Robyn shrugged.

"The animagus again?" I asked. By now our voices were hushed and the only sounds were the twins argument.

"Yep it appears to have taken a liking to the castle, like looking at it all the time and walking around possibly trying to find a way in".

"But for what reason" I asked.

Robyn was about to answer but Snape chose that moment to stride into the room.

"I have decided, with the input of the heads of your houses, you shall all have three weeks of detention" We all groaned.

"Oh but trust me it gets much worse" Snape allowed a very small, very cruel smile curve onto his face.

I fell forward and let my head slam on my desk.

Great...


End file.
